gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora (NGNL)
Not to be confused with Sora, Sora, Sora or Sora. Sora (Last name supposedly Nai) is the main male character from the Anime 'No Game No Life'. Despite being a short anime consisting of only 12 episodes and the story originating from a Light Novel instead of a Manga, there is high demand for a season 2 of the anime. A quick note is that Sora's Step-Sister Shiro is the more popular of the two main characters, probably because of her loli appeal and her fondness of panties and also her cuteness factor rivals that of Isabelle. But due to Shiro's surprising ualisation, Sora is more ideal for smash. Or Blank as it is pronounced is the Duo of Sora and Shiro. In this form, they cannot lose. Because of this they can not fight as a tag team would be game-breaking. BUT they can not be separated or they will cower in the corner like ing lil es. They got around this one time while they were playing a VR game by holding hands in the real world, so something similar should be done in this situation. Abilities He is very smart, although not as smart as his sister. But what he lacks in logic, he makes up for in reading human emotions thus being able to predict their moves a lot easier. He is also a master manipulator and romancer due to his countless hours of playing Dating Simulators. This could allow him to easily find weak points in an opponent (aka land his own sweetspots easier) and take advantage when they are stressing out. But, he is prone to stressing out himself if an opponent shows to be a tough challenge to beat. Acomplishments Not only did become an urban legend on the internet, but they also beat a god at chess. A ING GOD GUYS. And despite creatures that can use magic having an advantage over them because they can't tell when magic is being used, they can still triumph over this form of cheating against them. He also managed to trick Stephanie Dola into falling in love with him over having a one-night stand to lose his virginity. Because Discord is basically an extreme version of Pokepark, anyone he beats into the ground becomes an ally of his, so he can use their powers for help with stuff, such as transportation. References Being a Gaming addict, he is bound to reference some of his favourite games. This can be implemented into his moveset in some form to make up for lack of characters... You know, just in case. A good example is that he references Phoenix Wright not once... But twice, even treating the situation like he is proving a testimony false, using evidence and everything. Trivia * He is 18, so he is a legal adult. * Mikokiri would literally make out with a picture of him if she could. * He likely has strange , as seen by choosing to go after a were-beast kingdom souley for the women with ears and tails. Category:Anime Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:Has too many waifus/husbandos Category:Awesome Category:Shares a Name with Somebody Else Category:No Game No Life Characters Category:MLG Category:Husbandos Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Sora Category:Needs a Job Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed